Babysitter, Chauffer, Protector
by alambil felicis
Summary: Nessie. Prom. Another guy. Then there's Jacob....not her date. What happens next? Jake POV.
1. Gio is A Humongous Stupidhead

_First fanfic ever. This was a one shot at first but decided to divide it because it's too long._

_Introduction: Renesmee is already fully grown-up, she's 17 years old. This fanfic took place 7 years after Breaking Dawn. She's going for her prom, she's a junior. She lives with Bella and Edward on their cottage and Alice and Jasper are living at the main house, the big one. Unfortunately, Jasper isn't mentioned in this fanfic. Sorry Jasper-lovers. But I love Jasper too. But I'm more of a Jacob person. Anyway, Carlisle and Esme are somewhere in Alaska. Emmett and Rosalie are having a tour around Europe. That's all! :D  
_

* * *

What's taking her so long?....Nessie's suppose to be done now, right?

"She's still discussing with Alice and Bella what shade of lipgloss to put on," Edward said, answering my thoughts, as usual. "Don't worry; it's just a girl thing." He chuckled.

Why does she have to be so conscious? It's Nessie's first prom and she asked me…well, not to be as her date, to be as her babysitter actually, chaperone as she may call it. A stupid guy asked her and she said yes. His name is Gio, stupid name like his stupid face and his stupid brain, making a stupid attempt to impress Ness with his stupidity. Just plain stupid he is. Edward smirked.

"Well he is stupid, once he – "

"I think I'm sensing jealousy"

"I'm not jealous" I lied coolly. _Okay, I'm jealous._ I admitted mentally because just then Alice and Bella were walking from the other room, Nessie's bedroom, and walking behind them, so graceful it looked like she was just floating, was the most beautiful girl in my life. No, probably the most beautiful creature in the whole universe. Nessie is my life, protecting her and making her happy was my duty. And if she is happy going to the prom with that stupid-head, then, what the heck, sure I'll be happy.

"What's so funny, Edward?" Nessie asked in a soft, shy voice. She didn't really like calling them Momma and Daddy unlike when she was little. Now that she looks seventeen, it was awkward for her to call them that. Bella and Edward didn't really mind. Blondie on the other hand, or should I call her with her new nickname which is really long it's not a nickname anymore, Aunt Rosalie the life-sized, nasty-smelling, bloodsucking version of Barbie (whew, that was a mouthful!), insisted Nessie on calling her Aunt Rose. Stupid, huh. Just like that Gio guy. Edward, reading my mind again, laughed boisterously.

"Is something wrong with my dress? Hair? Shoes?" Here goes Nessie again. She looks perfect! Even without those…things girls called necessities or fashion stuff, I don't know.

"Renesmee you look lovely, don't mind Edward. Edward stop laughing." Momma Bella on rescue for her darling daughter, I've seen that hundreds of times before.

" 'Course she looks lovely! I did all of that to her." Alice squealed. Wow, she's the most girlie girl vampire I've ever seen. Ew. But she's nice and I like her, except for the smell. I repeat, ew.

"Bella, make Edward stop!" Nessie was now begging.

_Edward stop reading my mind! It's upsetting Nessie._ I thought loudly, so Edward can get the message.

"Jacob, she doesn't know what you're thinking. And I do. She just thinks I'm laughing at her." Edward just said that without minding Nessie standing beside me. "You look wonderful, dear"

"Huh?"Ness looks confused. Better cut this off and leave for the prom.

"C'mon Nessie let's go" I said.

"What about pictures?"

"Stop butting in Alice, I already agreed to put you in charge on Nessie's dress and stuff. We'll get pictures on Mio's house." Mio, haha! I meant to do that.

" It's Gio! Jake, you still don't like him?" Nessie asked warily while we were heading to her car. Dark, royal purple 2009 Lexus ES . Nice huh? But she doesn't like driving it. She prefers me driving it with her as passenger. So now I'm a babysitter and her chauffer? Even nicer.

"He seems…." Oh how do I put this on nicely, wait, I can't. "Stupid…no wai – yes, stupid"

"He's nice, the only one brave enough to ask me to the prom." Why does she defend that stupid guy?

"Hey, Ness, Jake!"

_Flash!_

"Ow, dang it! My eyes. Alice!!!" My eyes still are blinded from the thing that happened.

"Alice!" I heard Nessie, because I still can't see. What happened? "Alice, we weren't ready! Take a picture of us again!"

"What! No! Look, I'm still blind over here! And I thought I said we can take pictures at Gio's house!" I complained as I regain my sight.

"Don't be such a killjoy!" _Flash!_ Alice chirped.

This time, I was ready, so I smiled. At least Ness was happy.

"Don't be too late. I'll know it when something's wrong." Ah, Edward and his protective dad mode again.

"You won't go spying on them won't you? Edward Cullen you are so……" Bella's voice slowly faded while I drove the car away from the cottage, Nessie drumming her fingers by the window.

"It's kinda funny, isn't it?" Ness suddenly broke her drumming.

"Huh?"

"Breaking the traditions…instead of him picking me up from my house, I'm picking him up." She laughed playfully.

"Oh, actually, I'm driving so technically, I'm the one picking him up." I shuddered; imagine my awesomeness picking up his stupidity just so he can go to the prom with Ness.

"You're so not serious"

"I never am."

* * *

"Is this his house?" I asked when she asked me to stop on a dark brown bungalow.

"Yes, beautiful, huh?"

"He looks rich."

Nessie blushed slightly.

We stepped out of the car to go towards the house. That's the only time I paid my entire attention to what she was wearing. I was so preoccupied with her angelic face that I haven't notice her whole attire. Her skin was glowing as the moonlight hits her skin, not necessarily shining like the other bloodsuckers do under the sun. It was a glow better than the shiny, shimmering splendid Bella and Edward have. The upper half of her hair was tied up in a ribbon, letting the rest of her reddish brown curls swaying in the breeze. Her dress was a simple evening gown that reaches just a few inches below her knees. It was black with silvery outlines along the edges of her dress. It made her to look more glowing than she usually does. The dress perfectly emphasized her perfect shoulder blades and collarbones, because the sleeves were a little off the shoulders. Perfect. She was also wearing the locket Bella gave her when she was a baby. And she still has the bracelet me and the other Quileute guys gave her, also when she was a baby. But, of all the perfections she possesses, there was a thing that made me stare….her shoes. It was silver, simple, but truly perfect for her. Except that it was high heels. She hates those kinds of shoes. But she managed to wear them. Wow, Alice is amazing! She was successful forcing Ness into them. Still, it bothers me, how weird. In short, she was wonderful, beautiful and just everything that made my life worthwhile.

"Uh…Jake? Something wrong? What are you staring at?" She asked me, eyeing herself if there was something wrong with how she looked.

"Nessie, don't be conscious. You look…..wow. That's all I can say." Yes, wow enough to make stupid Gio drooling over you. Oh, and me too.

"You're turning pink! Haha, what's wrong with you?" She was chortling as she lead the way through Gio's frontyard.

Aw, c'mon, why am I turning pink! Stupid blushing freak, I am!!!

"Oh Renesmee! You look superb!" Gio was peeking through the door and staring at Ness, drooling of course. "Come in, my parents want to meet you."

We stepped inside and Gio looked at me with disbelief.

"Oh, you were serious…..you really brought him with you...." He looked even more stupid than before, haha.

"Of course….he is my best friend. Gio, this is Jacob. Jacob, Gio." Ness introduced me to him.

"Nice to meet you." Ugh, being polite to him feels sick!

"Yeah, whatever." Not only Gio's stupid, he's also rude. What in the freaking world did Nessie saw in him! He has dirty blond hair, pure ugly. Good thing Nessie can't hear my thoughts.

"So...where're your parents?" Nessie probably saw the tension between us.

Gio turned away from me and looked towards the stairs, a plump man and a redhead lady coming towards us, the redhead carrying a camera on her hands. Oh flipping great, another pictorial session. People these days...really.

"Oh Renesmee, right? You look lovely! Isn't he, Scott?" the woman said then turned to the plumpy guy beside him. They seem nice, unlike their son.

"Yes, she is! Nice job son! But who is this fine, handsome man over here?"

"Me?" I never knew I was a fine, handsome man…maybe he needs an eye check or something.

Nessie showed her beautiful smile to them. She touched my arm and a thought rushed from her hand going inside my head that she felt happy that Gio's dad called me fine and handsome."Oh, this is my best friend, Jacob. He's just accompanying us. Er…parents said he should."

"He's charming," said Gio's mom. "So can we take pictures now?"

After 5 minutes of endless clicks, smiling, posing and flashes, we finally were ready to go to the prom. FINALLY!

"Do you mind if we take my car?" Nessie asked Gio as he grab his keys…I let out an inconspicuous sigh, because I'd be driving them. Okay! I'm not a chauffer, people! Let's just be clear about that.

Gio bobbed his stupid, big head and went outside by Nessie's side.

Then he gasped."Whoa! Nice car! Never knew you own one!"

"Yeah, I guess I'll be driving, right Ness?" Of course I will, I'm nothing to Ness but her best friend, babysitter and her personal driver, oh yeah protector also, I mean her guard dog. But if she's happy, then so am I.

"You always do." Ness beamed at me. I smiled back, because it just is so dang hard to resist.

"I took the drivers seat and she was about to take the one beside me. But Gio opened the door on the backseat for her and sat there also. He is stupid, that's all I can say. Then I started driving.

"OOOHHHHH!!!!" What was he gasping about now?

"Geez, you drive like a tornado!!! Slow down!!!" He's complaining about my driving? What a wimp! And stupid! Well, I am driving fast, but that's just the way we do it. Bloodsuckers and shape shifters like me. It's a monster thing, I guess.

"You think my driving is fast? You should see Nessie how she hits the road!" I looked at the back and smiled at Nessie then looked at his frightened face.

"Jake, stop scaring him. Get your eyes back at the road." I know she didn't really mind me taking my eyes off the front, because she knows I have extra senses, being a half wolf you know. "Gio, I do drive fast…faster than he does actually." She smirked. I love it when she smirks like that.

Then we arrived at Nessie's school, possibly quicker than the picture-taking session at Gio's house. I parked on an empty space and stepped out. Waiting for Nessie and her stupid date to come out of the car. Nessie came out first, graceful and majestic. Gio, on the other hand, stumbled his way to the ground, sweaty and pale. Hah! He can't take my driving!

"Are you alright, Gio?" I asked, acting polite (uh, feels really sick).

"Of course I am. Just don't drive that fast ever again."

"Sure, sure." I snorted and glanced at Nessie's face, fighting an uproarious laugh, like me.


	2. Okay, Party is Over

The prom…guess it's okay. Just the traditional. No theme at all. Kinda boring, except for the food. It was overwhelming! So, I choked down a bowl full of chips. People are staring, maybe because I was eating food that can feed two overweight people, or just because I was a stranger. Either way, I don't really care. I get that a lot.

Nessie was seating across me. She was laughing and talking with that Gio guy. He ate too, Nessie didn't. She just hunted a mountain lion with Edward and Bella yesterday. She took a peek on me every once in a while, and smiled. Ocassionally, when Gio the Stupid, Wimpy Dirty Blond was looking away, she would touch my hand and show me her thoughts. She was really having fun and was happy that I was there. People again were looking. And I know why. They probably think Nessie has two dates for the night. No! She's not that kind of girl! So I pulled my hand quickly away from hers. Ness was about to scowl at me, when Gio took her attention. I never thought I'd say this, I mean, I'd think this but, thanks Gio.

"Uhmm, it's my favorite song out there playing, so maybe…you would like to...uhmmm, dance with me?" Okay, I take back the thanks.

"Uh, sure, why not." Nessie smiled at me and walked to the center of the dance floor. Wow, she looked like a princess! Gio, resembled more like a rat. Nessie glided majestically while Gio lurched like her court jester. Then he placed his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders. Then she chuckled. I felt a stab on my chest, so painful it made me clutch my hand around it and I stood up. Involuntarily. Like there was something between me and Nessie, like ropes or something. And the ropes were so stretched that it hurts to stay away from her in a great distance, with a guy dancing with her. Like she was some kind of magnet and I was the metal needing to click to her side. I wanted to walk towards her, to sweep her out of the stupid guy's arms. I took an involuntary step, something's definitely wrong with me. That's not new to me, though.

"Hey there." I was so startled that I jumped up and turned towards the person who just tapped me on the back.

"Yeah, hi."

"I haven't seen you here before, are you a new kid in our school?" The girl asked. She was a little smaller than Ness, wearing a blue cocktail dress. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were green. She looked kind of pretty, but not nearly a grain as how Nessie was beautiful.

"I'm just here; someone invited me."

"You're someone's date." She looked disappointed, and what she said was no question.

"No." But I wish I was Nessie's date.

Her face brightened up, "Oh!"

"Oh what?"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Keeping my eyes on someone." And I looked back to Ness. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the girl turn her head to where I was staring. She frowned.

"Renesmee, oh. Every boy does, don't get your hopes up." Every boy keeps his eyes on her, not really surprising me. She _is _beautiful.

"You don't like her?" I asked.

"It's just that…she's, uh well…You don't have to know."

I shrugged, but inside, I don't like how she's talking about Nessie, "You know, she's not that bad. She's actually my best friend. She asked me to go here."

"OMG! She has two dates!"

What the hell? Haven't she been listening! eyes almost popped. She looked comical, I might've burst out laughing except that it's Nessie she's taking unpleasant presumptions with.

"I told you, I'm nobody's date." I explained.

"Ah, then do you want to dance with me?"

"Out there?" Where Ness is, dancing with that freakshow. I'll do anything just to get close to Ness. "Yeah, okay."

"Oh, my name is Andrea. Yours?" She asked while dragging me to the center, a few feet from where Nessie and Gio are dancing.

"Uh…Jake…uh, Jacob, Jacob,yes. That's my name."

I was too busy looking at Nessie smile and laugh and sway gracefully. I didn't really pay much attention about – whatever her name is, I just forgot.

And then Nessie caught my eye. Her smile faded when she saw me. Why?

"Uh, Gio, I think I had enough dancing. I'd like to sit now okay?" I heard her say to Gio after she saw me.

"Yeah, me too. Okay let's go there." And they headed off to our table.

"Uhm, I guess it's time for me to stop dancing now." I turned to what's-her-name.

"Oh – okay. I had fun anyway." She giggled and walked a step back. I went towards Ness and Gio and heard what's-her-name whom I just danced with talk to her girlfriends.

"You danced with him! What's his name? Did you get his number?"

"His Jacob, and ugh...No I didn't get his number. Stupid of me!" And they kept giggling and giggling.

Giggling should be banned. It annoys the freaking crappy hell out of me.

"Renesmee, you don't look so fine. Do you want to go home now?" Gio was hovering over Nessie, her face looked tired and sad, but still beautiful.

"No, it's the prom. Plus I don't want me to ruin this for you." She replied.

"But you – "

"Hey, Nessie." I sounded awful. She must've heard that tone.

"Something wrong?" Yep, she heard my awful tone.

"No, but something's definitely wrong with you." Then I faced Gio. "You did something to her?"

"No!" Gio said defensively.

"Jacob, he didn't do anything. Just tired." Nessie said.

"I'll go get you something to drink, okay?" Gio suggested and Ness nodded. I sat down beside her once Gio was gone. "You sure look awful, Ness."

"Yeah? But you sound awful." I laughed with her.

"I guess we are not enjoying this thing they call prom." I said, and it was true.

"Jake, I want to go home. Now. Please?" I knew she'd ask that to me. She looked impatient.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." That was my reply to her, always my reply.

"Alright." And at great timing…Gio appeared.

I stood up, towering over him and said firmly "Hey, I'm taking Nessie home. She's not feeling well. You can enjoy yourself here, I guess."

He frowned. It made him look even uglier. "No! I'm not gonna let you drive her home like that!"

"Like what? Ooohhhh, like a tornado." I smirked.

"Yeah. I'm driving her home. Then I guess I'd just take a taxi or something going back home. And you…I really don't mind you. Go jump off a building for all I care."

"Uh, my parents! They don't like guests! You'll drive to your house and from then Jacob will drive me home." Ness looked alarmed. Yeah, now I remember. The reason why she chose to pick Gio up going to the prom instead of the other way around because Nessie didn't really told anyone who her parents were. Because if anyone knew, they'll freak knowing her family is a coven of bloodsuckers and her best friend shape shifts into a wolf. Nessie's parents and other relatives don't exactly age. And, oh yeah, Nessie and I don't do that either.

"Yeah,…oh-kaaaayy. Sure. But sometimes, you're kinda wierding me out." Gio said.

"I just want to get home."

Then we went outside and rode the car. Ness was on the backseat and Gio on the driver's seat. I wanted to seat on the back beside Nessie, but Gio said "If she needs to lie down there, it would be hard with you taking over the space." So I ended up on the passenger seat beside Gio. Every once in a while, I looked at Ness to see how she was doing. I didn't see her face because she was facing the window. Gio finally was home and bid Nessie a hesitating good bye. He glared at me before walking towards his house. I took the driver's seat and Ness stayed at the back. "Uhm, Nessie, could you tell me why you decided to go home suddenly?" I asked her, breaking the deafening silence.

"It's nothing. I told you, I'm just really tired." She answered.

What a lame excuse! I know she's hiding something from me. And I'm gonna find out what it is.

"Is it something Gio did?" She shook her head. I only saw it on the mirror. "Is it something I did, then?"

She looked up, and now we were making eye contact through the mirror. Her eyes looked hurting, very hurt. If her eyes can talk, they would probably be saying something like "Why must I suffer like this? Why? Why? Oh, why?"

"No, it's not you." She said dully, bored, lifeless. It hurt me to see her like that. Then she looked away.

* * *

_=)_

_Reviews give me happy thoughts._


	3. Yeah, It's About Time

We arrived at the Cullen's main house, the white one and not Edward and Bella's cottage, and parked her car on the garage. Nessie asked me to do that. Don't know why; she usually parks her car beside the cottage. But I wouldn't be surprised; she acts a lot weird tonight. I led the way towards the trail going to the cottage but just after three slow steps, she grabbed my arm.

"Jacob, can we stay here for a little while first."

"Huh? But Edward, Bella and–"

"They'd be hunting tonight. Alice told me before going to the prom." She explained. Hunting? Again? Really, why would they be hunting again?

"Oh. Sure, sure."

She looked at me for a second, hesitated and said, "Actually, do you mind if we went by the river?"

"No, not at all." She went ahead of me, walking sluggishly going to the river behind the big house. Then when she reached the riverside, she sat on a big rock and looked down.

"S'up with you? No offense but, you are really creepy today, weird and all that you know." I was only joking when I said that, but I guess it was kind of true. "Hey, I thought you were already tired. Why not go to the cottage and then you can rest?"

"Though I am tired, I won't be able to rest for sure." She murmured.

"Something bothers you?" This was so odd, the way Nessie acts. She's always happy. Not because we spoil her. She's not really a spoiled hybrid vampire girl. Sure, everyone adores her because she's just so damn captivating (I should know), but she keeps everything to herself, unless she decides to show it to anyone else.

"Something troubles me." Yeah, it troubles me too knowing that something troubles her. It's so...troubling.

"From the prom?"

She looked up, "Andrea, you know her."

"Who?" Who the heck wasAndrea? Nessie's really bizarre.

"The girl you danced with!" She reminded me with disbelief. "You do remember her, don't you"

"Ooohhh…that girl. Why do you – wait! Is it because of her?"

"She hates me, and you danced with…."

"Eugh! Nessie I don't like her!"

"You danced with her."

I sat down beside her, "She asked me."

"Then why didn't you say no."

"Because it would be rude." Now that was stupid and wimpy of me to admit that the reason why I said yes was because I need to get closer to Ness. Oh no! Maybe I'm catching Gio's wimpiness and stupidity! I never knew those traits were communicable.

"Jake. Be serious."

"I am." Of course I'm serious. Me dancing with that girl-don't-care-what-her-name-is is making her jealous and that's just very – whoa! It's making her jealous? "Wait, Nessie. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" She's lying. I can tell.

"Us dancing?" Hah! She looked defensive. I bet she's jealous from her granite-like epidermis right through the periosteum of her bones. Just like I am when I saw her dancing with that wimp, Gio. Mwah-ha-ha-ha!!! Take that Gio! She's jealous. It would probably mean that she feels something for me!!!

_Wait...what?_

She hid her face away from me, "No…Alright, fine! Even if I lied you'd probably know anyway. I am. Jealous."

"Really?" I can't help grinning.

"Yes! I really wanted to ask you to the prom. It's just that I chickened out."

"You wanted to ask me?" Now that was a shocker.

"Yeah, but Gio already asked me. I said yes. But I just really wanted you there. So I just forced myself to be contented that you go there. Only as my chaperone."

I tried to see her face, but she just wouldn't let me. "You mean your baby sitter and chauffer?"

"Kinda. I wanted you to be my date. I wanted to dance with you." Finally, she turned to me. "It's a little selfish. Me wanting you to be there when we both know I already have a date."

"Hey, we're always together. That's not really a newsflash update." I stood up and stretched my hand out for hers. "I guess it's not too late for our dance. Ness, would you care to dance with me?"

A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "But there is no music."

"So?"

"Jake, that's sounds stupid….Okay..." She jumped up, enthusiastically and snatched my hands. That did sound stupid, aw! I really am catching Gio's stupidity! But once we swayed left to right, it didn't seem stupid anymore. I didn't know how we moved synchronized, like we rehearsed for this or something. It seemed too perfect. And she was smiling happily, which, as usual made me smile too.

"Thanks, this is exactly what I like for my first prom." Nessie said, still smiling and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Why did you want to dance with me? Why were you jealous?"

"Because….welll…to think of it, I don't know. But if you were given the chance to ask me out, would you do it?" I sensed that this is something weird. She didn't really talk this much for the usual. She was always silent and would preferably communicate with her ability, but I really know something is going through her mind that's making her nervous and talk so much like this.

"Heck, yeah!"

"Why?" That question she asked was so awkward in so many levels.

I hesitated."'Cause…what answer do you want?"

"I want you to answer me why you want to ask me out. If I was just a spoiled bratty kid you can't leave because you are my baby-sitter. Or I am some kind of puny girl you need to protect…or….something else?" She wasn't smiling anymore. She was serious.

"Nessie, you're neither a spoiled bratty kid nor a puny girl," I inched closer to her face to whisper. "Definitely something else." Yeah, something else. It's because...then it smacked my head so hard: It's because I _love_ her. I'm not sure if she finally came to that realization, as inevitable as it may. Because sooner or later, the two of us would just fall in directly to the reason why I imprinted on her: because we were meant to love and live for each other. What if she hasn't realized that kind of love with me yet?

"What kind of something else?" Whoa! I'm not answering that!

"Nessie, I can't tell you. It's…complicated."

"Ah, okay. Then, aren't you going to asked me why I wanted to ask you to the prom?"

"Sure, sure. Nessie, why did you want to ask me to the prom?" I asked that in joking kind of way. I wasn't really expecting her to answer. But she did.

"Well…it's complicated too. But I think really want to tell you."

Okay, I wasn't really expecting that. And I just noticed, we stopped dancing.

She still held me. "It's, well…it's like this. I – no, you – okay maybe it is me. We…no that's not it. I – just – well…since – "

I sighed amusingly, "Nessie, if you can't tell me, just show me. I see that it's hard for you to say it to me."

"Show you. Yeah, okay." I know she can show her thoughts to me. "But I was really thinking of explaining to you the _verbal_ way." She cupped my face with her hands and I waited for flashes of images I'd get from her thoughts. But nothing came.

"Jacob, can you close your eyes? It's hard for me to concentrate with you staring cluelessly at me."

"Uh…yeah." So I closed my eyes and waited again for the thoughts I get to see from her. But, again, nothing came. I was about to ask her what she was waiting for when I felt something moving closer towards my face. Something warm, and fragrant, like a garden of sweet-scented flowers under the mild, calming rays of the sun. Then, that something touched me, my lips. It was her lips that touched mine. Gah! She's kissing me? I mean, she's kissing _me_! And I wasn't kissing her back! I should kiss her back! What's wrong with me? How do I kiss her back? Nothing's registering in my brain, if I have one that is. But I know I don't have one because if I did, I would probably be smooching her back! Her lips are soft like marshmallows, but still hard like marble. Her skin is blazing hot, but it felt natural next to mine. She tightened her grip on my face, moving her hands down my shoulders…and her head started to pull away. And I still was not kissing her! Wait Nessie! Wait for my lips! I chased her lips back and caught nothing but the thin air. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me apologetically.

"Jake, ah – ah – I'm sorry. Jacob, if you didn't like it, it's okay. You know me. Sometimes, most of the times, I let my feelings control me instead of my common sense." Then she looked at the river.

"Nessie, did you mean it?"

She shifted her weight, "Of course I did. Sorry."

.....................................................................................................I am speechless...........................................................................................................

"Jacob, do you hate me? For doing that? Cause if you –"

"No. I don't hate you and I will never." Of course I won't hate her. "But when I said you could show me, I meant you show me your thoughts. You know your bloodsucker special superpowers?" And I snickered, but held up my laugh because Ness is really embarrassed by now.

"Jake…"

"It was about time we realized this!" I said. "Look, I was really jealous when I saw you in Gio's arms. But you were happy so I didn't ruin it for you. I agreed to babysit you in the prom because I know that you would want me there and that would make you happy too."

"I'd call you more of a chaperone, you know." Then she smiled at me. "You really do feel exactly what I feel?"

"Yeah. So please don't feel embarrassed." I hugged Ness and she clutched me. "I couldn't say no because it's an imprinting thing."

"Can we still dance?" She asked me, voice muffled because her face is buried on my chest.

"Sure, sure. But after this…." I pulled her away, and lowered my face towards her. And my lips crushed against her. Her lips were waiting for me this time, so I didn't need to say "Wait Ness, wait for my lips!"

And then we let go at the same time, and started to dance. The right side of her face snuggled on my chest, and my left cheek resting on the top of her head.

Now I know why we are dancing coordinated, like we have done this before, very graceful and very easy. It's because our love for each other is filling the air around us. And the music we were dancing on was the beat of our hearts: her abnormally fast heart beat, like the flapping wings of a magnificent bird; and mine, which beat at an average rhythm; well my heart is just really abnormal. I'm really abnormal but no matter how many worlds apart we are, like our heartbeats, we are harmoniously alike. And that's why we are meant for each other. I'm not only her babysitter, chauffer or her protector. I'm the love of her life. And she is my life.

* * *

_That was waaaay to sappy and cheesy and mushy for me. But hey, I'm flexible._

_I'm not really comfortable with writing in the first person POV but I hope I pulled this off._

_Apologies for wrong spellings and grammars._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
